Positive Signs
by blah di bleh
Summary: For the past week, Hinata has seemed to have disappeared off the face of Konoha and everyone is getting worried. It is up to Naruto to get to the bottom of the matter. But does he really want to know?


The sun was high in the sky that warm summer day. Children were out playing, scampering between the adults. Birds were tweeting catchy tunes as they flew. Young puppies were exploring different places. Couples were walking hand in hand down the streets. Newly graduated genin from the academy were suffering at the hands of their new senseis. A typical carefree summer day in Konoha. Well, except for one person. Today was not carefree, nor was yesterday or the past week for that matter.

Said person was currently deep in the forest practically trying to hide from the cheeriness of Konoha in the summertime. Sitting alone on a stump surrounded by weeds in the shadows was the eighteen-year-old Hyuuga Heiress herself Hinata Hyuuga. Her knees were pulled up to her chest where she pitifully attempted to try to hide her tear streaked face. Her pale and semi dirty hands seemed to be clutching something as though it was a lifeline. Her clothes were rumpled up and her hair was rather greasy. Still, light somehow managed to seep through the trees and danced along her skin. Hinata's body almost seemed like a magnet for light as it never strayed far from her. The sunlight flurried about her, making her a beacon in the darkness.

This had been a ritual for the young female for the past week. Since she had had the several days off from her ninja duties, she was able to come to this place, though even she had missions she most likely would have skipped them and would have come here instead. Her peers had questioned her strange behavior, but could get no answer. Hinata was always either locked away in her room or here in this eerie abode, hidden away from prying minds.

As aforementioned, her withdrawal had not gone unnoticed by her peers and elders. Most everyone turned to Naruto Uzumaki, her long term boyfriend, for answers. When he could produce none, people began to get angry and worried. Neji, Kiba, and Shino began to threaten Naruto, believing it was most likely Naruto who is causing Hinata's behavior. After repeated denials from Naruto, they came to the conclusion it was most likely that he was no the reason. The girls, including Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Kurenai, tried to speak to Hinata but were unable to locate where she escaped to during the day and were denied access to her room at night.

After all of the many failed attempts of deciphering Hinata's behavior, they once again turned to Naruto. After several persuasive threats from the females that included Naruto being guaranteed to be the last Uzumaki(after all, Sakura was a Medic Nin), Naruto decided to get to the bottom of the matter once in for all. He was at the end of his rope with Hinata's behavior and when he found her, she was going to get a stern talking to.

Hinata, after being out of the loop of things for that past week, had no idea about what her friends had been doing. So she was oblivious to the fact that she had worried friends and an angry boyfriend. So here Hinata Hyuuga, for a lack of better words, pathetically sat on stump, grasping onto a foreign object, in tears, and hidden from what she believed was a very cruel world at that moment.

Did she expect to be found out? Possibly. Did she believe there was a chance it would be her boyfriend who found her? Absolutely. Did she pray to whatever god was out there that is would not be Naruto who found her? You can bet she did. Did the gods hate her? In her mind, without a doubt.

Hinata Hyuuga confirmed that the gods did indeed hate her once the one and only Naruto Uzumaki burst into the dark patch that she had chosen to brood in. And simply said, Naruto Uzumaki did not look happy, not at all.

Hinata just stared at Naruto. It was all she could do. Naruto on the other hand, was not at all speechless. In fact, he was the exact opposite of speechless. He had plenty to say. Perhaps he would have had nothing to say if he actually noticed the depressed state Hinata, his own girlfriend, was in. But Naruto Uzumaki as everyone very well knows, is rather thick headed and though he does have his moments, he generally seems not notice the most obvious things, especially when it comes to women. So, Naruto, one of people's favorite idiots, began to run his mouth.

"Hinata Hyuuga, where the heck have you been? For the past week you have had everyone worried about you! Do you know how many hours we have spent trying to find you? And I find you here, in the middle of the forest! What the heck! How could you be so selfish? Letting everyone panic over you! Could you not have at least told someone you were not going to be around. Do you see the bags under my eyes? You should see Neji and Kiba! What is up with you Hinata?"

At this point Hinata's emotions broke her mental dam and everything came pouring out. Soon sobs racked her body as tears poured out of her eyes like a waterfall while she rocked her body back and forth. Finally, Naruto somehow noticed Hinata's state. His blue eyes widened, and he quickly rushed to her side and pulled her close to him, allowing Hinata to curl into his chest. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as he soft muttering words, apologized and tried to calm her down.

After several minutes, Hinata hiccuped as her tears lessened. Naruto then noticed that Hinata knuckles were white from clutching something. He tried to pry her fingers off of it, but to no avail. Sighing, Naruto gave up.

"Hinata, tell me what's wrong. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I hadn't realized-" Naruto was cut off.

"N-naruto," Hinata rasped.

It became apparent to Naruto that she had not drank anything for a long period of time. He covered her mouth to stop her from continuing to talk and pulled out a bottle of water and gently handed it to her. Hinata's hand shook as she gingerly took a sip from the bottle.

"Hinata, when was the last time you ate or drank? And don't you dare lie to me."

Hinata felt shame overcome her mind as she realized how little she had eaten and drank in the past few days. She turned her head to the side and shrugged, in a small effort to hide her guilt.

"Hinata," Naruto stated as he narrowed his eyes.

"I had some water yesterday and some berries," Hinata softly said.

Naruto felt anger fill his body as soon as those words left her lips. His girlfriend had not been taken proper care of herself. Naruto gathered Hinata in his arms, stood up and started to trek back to the village. Hinata knew it would be pointless to protest. Still holding the mystery item, the couple went back to the village.

Naruto knew Hinata would not want anyone to see her like that, so he stuck to the rooftops and brought her to his small apartment. After setting Hinata onto the couch, he went to the kitchen to cook what Hinata knew was ramen. After glancing into the kitchen to see if Naruto was looking, Hinata quickly shoved what was in her hand into her pocket.

Hinata took a stab at passing the seemingly non-moving time by studying her surroundings. In her mood, everything was much to bright.

Several minutes later, Naruto returned with a steaming hot aromatic bowl of instant ramen. Naruto handed her one dish and set the other down. Hinata cast him a confused look, but once she saw the look on Naruto's face, she went to eating the ramen. It occurred to her that Naruto was making sure she ate. Taking her first bite rather slowly, it only took her body a moment to register she was eating and another moment for her to react by scarfing the rest of the meal down.

Naruto could not help but let a mildly amused look flash on his face as his girlfriend ate the ramen faster then he normally did. Before he knew it, she had set her bowl down, now empty of its contents. He gave her a nod of approval before he began to reach down for his, but before he could grab it to eat, another hand snatched it. Naruto stayed in that position, hunched over and reaching out towards the table as the distinctive sound of slurping noodles tauntingly filled his horrified eardrums. He slowly turned to Hinata in an almost mechanical manner and showed her his look of disbelief. Hinata never did anything like that.

"Y-y-you stole my ramen! You ramen thief!"

Reaching out to grab his dinner back, Hinata leaned back and continued slurping. Appearing to give in, Hinata handed Naruto the bowl back. Naruto smiled and got ready to dig into the ramen and all of its ramenlicious glory, only to find it empty. He gaped, horrified at what his eyes were seeing.

"Sorry Naruto," Hinata said as she pushed her pointer fingers together.

"It's ok, I guess, I'll just make some more." Naruto said quietly, then spoke more loudly, "At least I know you are feeling better."

Naruto then turned to Hinata expectantly. Hinata's body filled with dread as she realized Naruto wanted her to tell him what was wrong. Naruto could feel the shift in Hinata demeanor and immediately wrapped his arms around her, cradling her while silently encouraging her to speak. Hinata let several tears hit the couch.

"Hinata, just tell me. Get it off your chest. I told you I love you and promised to always be there for you and I meant it. You know I always keep my promises. No matter what it is, I love you."

Hinata's hand shook as she reached into her back pocket to pull 'it' out into the open. Very slowly she grabbed it and held it to her chest so Naruto could not see it.

"Naruto, I-I don't k-know how t-to say this, but I...I'm," Hinata's words failed her as her throat went dry.

Naruto grabbed her empty hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Hinata moved her hand that was on her chest and placed it to where Naruto could see it. She opened her hand to reveal to Naruto a- 

* * *

><p>Neji was searching Hinata's room. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Even after thoroughly tearing her room apart he still found nothing that gave even the slightest hint as to why she was so upset. He walked into her bathroom. Neji felt out of place in his cousin's bathroom, let alone a female's bathroom. But he needed to be strong and look for something that would help him figure out what was wrong with Hinata.<p>

After scouring through her drawers, Neji could find nothing to help him. He was just about ready to give up until he saw something poking out from behind the toilet. He reached to grab it, finding that there was more than one.

_Please don't be girl necessities. Please_! Neji thought to himself.

He dared not look at them, not even spare a glance as he set them on the counter. Five in total. Gathering the courage to look, Neji glanced at them. And stared. And gaped. And let his eyes widen. And then let his eyes narrow viciously. One single word left his lips. And it could be heard throughout the entire Hyuuga compound.

"Naruto!"

Neji Hyuuga was out for blood. 

Left in a lonely dark bathroom were five small objects.

Five pregnancy tests.

Five positive signs.


End file.
